25 Facts About Katie Bell
by aqua animosity
Summary: One thinks they know Katie, but they really haven't unless they've read the 25 facts by her. Then they will know exactly why Katie is multilingual, usually lacks sleep, and is not currently in love. Some slight Katie/Fred implications.


**A/N I always felt that Katie needs to tell about herself rather than others tell for her. :P I always thought she was a nifty little character. She has a role, but it's not explicitly explained so she's a versatile character. This is my take on her. So sit down, make yourself some tea, and enjoy! Review if you wish, I'm not gonna force you, but you will get awesome points if you do! I don't own Harry Potter, although I do own my characterization of Katie. **

25 Random Facts About Katherine Andrea Bell

1. I am the odd one out in my family. Okay, so there's only me, my mum, my dad, and my older sister Libby (her real name is Liberty, go figure). However, my sister is currently studying her brains out in some Belgian school to become a neuro-Healer, my father is a world renown Healer at St. Mungo's, and my mother works at the Ministry as a member of the Wizengamot. Needless to say, "free spirit" Katie, who really doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, is obviously the black sheep.

2. I love photography, but not stalker-razzi style like Colin Creevy (sorry, but it's so true!). I got into it when I was a kid. My mom told me that I may not be able to relive the moment forever, but I can keep it safe in a photograph. I like to take pictures of happy things, such as my friends being goof balls or something pretty like nature. Occasionally I'll dress up and take "artsy" pictures and pretend to be a model. People always tell me I should be a professional photographer, but I like it as a hobby, not a career.

3. Quiddich is my sport. I don't look very athletic with my slender frame, but I do have a lot of talent with a Quaffle. I love the freedom that comes with flying and the agility of the sport, but it's not my entire life, like _some _people I know.

4. I can speak five languages fluently: English, French, Spanish, German, and Italian. I guess this comes with being raised by parents who traveled a lot.

5. I have three people whom I call best friends. My female best friend is Leanne Campbell and I've known her since we were in elementary school together. She's my long-lost twin and she often spends more time at my house than she does at hers! My guy best friends are Fred and George Weasley. People ask me who I like more and I always tell them I like them both. George gives better advice and is more real with things, but Fred likes to cheer you up and try and make you happy. They're a good duo.

6. I've had one boyfriend in my life and that was Oliver Wood. We dated for a little over a year during my fourth year, but we broke up in my fifth due to the fact that we never saw each other. And Oliver fell in "love" with one of his team mates, Skye Hartman, only to find that she wasn't exactly interested in boys. I can't say I felt too sorry for him...

7. I've always wanted to be an animagi and if I was, I'd certainly be an Abraxan for they are my favourite. I've always asked my parents for one but they said a broomstick is enough and you don't have to pick up after it.

8. I have hetero-chromatic eyes, meaning they are different colors. One is blue and the other is half hazel and green.

9. The color that is most appealing to the eye, at least in my opinion, is green. Not a dark green Slytherin-y though, more like an emerald green.

10. I am not a fan of small children, especially when they can't control their magic. I know they can't help it, but I'd rather being taking a History of Magic test than sit in a room full of them. Because of this, I don't think I want kids until my mid-late 30's. I hope Fred and I, I mean my husband and I are able to tolerate them more by then.

11. Speaking of which, History of Magic is my least favourite class, ever. I could barely keep my attention in the class and I'm horrible at history, which makes it doubly torturous for me. Potions is a close second just for Snape, not the class itself, which I'm pretty decent at. On the contrary, my favourite class ever would have to be Charms. Flitwick even gives our class gingerbread around the holidays!

12. I will never, ever, in my life take a divination class. I don't believe in Trewlany's methods; I'm very realistic. I think something happens because something caused it, not by "the fates". My opinions are very strong and rarely anyone can change them.

13. I am a music junkie. I love all kinds of music on the WWN, even Muggle music. I even have a Muggle mp3 player back home which I frequently listen to.

14. Traveling the world is a major goal of mine. And not just a quick stop at each landmark like my parents tend to do. I want to go to a country and live there for two weeks to a month and be able to understand the culture and way of life there.

15. When I get super dupery extremo tired, like I am now, I am either: A. Really emotional over the stupidest things. B. Really snitty. or C. Obnoxiously gigglesome. Right now I'm a mixture of B and C. Just be glad you're not here.

16. I am such a night owl, but I love sleep. Unfortunately, being friends with the Weasley twins pretty much ensures that you will not be sleeping, but pranking. Although this lack of sleep does has some benefits. For example, I know the giant squid likes to surface at midnight and wave its tentacles as if it's doing some sort of cephalapodic dance.

17. I am ambidextrous. That means I can write with either hand and it often comes in handy when taking notes in class.

18. I collect Chocolate Frog trading cards. I have over 600 cards in my collection and that's actually how I met the Weasley twins.

19. I own a Nimbus 2002 and it is my baby. I don't let anyone ride my broom because I am paranoid that they will tamper with it. It's a legitimate fear too, because once someone put a Hurling Hex on Alicia's broom before a Quiddich match in her second year. Though this could be because she accidentally lent it to a Slytherin.

20. I love fashion, both wizard and Muggle. I don't try too hard into what I wear, but I do put some thought in it. After all, how you present yourself is an impression on itself.

21. We have a house elf named Jimmy. Unlike some other families I know, we always make sure to treat Jimmy with kindness and respect. Every year, on his birthday, we offer him freedom, but he doesn't accept it because he says working for us is freedom. Which is really sweet if you think about it.

22. My wand is Almond 10 1/2" with phoenix tail feather. It emitted purple and yellow sparks when I got it which was the coolest thing to ever happen to me at the time.

23. If you wanted to know who I am as a person, all you would need to do is look at my room back home. The walls are a mint green color and I have a cozy mahogany bed with a built in bookshelf. However my favorite part is my makeup vanity. It's strewn with my photos of friends and family.

24. People tell me I have a knack for being really chill and easy to talk to. I suppose that's what one would call my best quality.

25. I have a thing for gingers.


End file.
